Broken Crimson Cherry Blossom
by XxSakuraHarunoxX
Summary: Sakura, Was always a Loner. So, She tries to keep all the feelings to herself. One time she comes home crying into Sasuke arms. Sasuke gets a little upset, Kakashi has kept her alot. Sasuke wants to see what's up..SasuSaku, Slight KakaSaku
1. A New Sakura a New Life

It was the first day of Academy for Haruno Sakura. As well as you known she was always the happy fun type of girl. But, She has changed this year. Going around and admiring the famous Uchiha Sasuke wasn't like her anymore. She wanted to change, She didn't wanna be happy anymore. Happiness is the a Minor emotion that has brought her down from the past years.

She tried to be happy when she was younger. But, No one called. They just stated her as 'Fore-head girl'. Even though she had Ino Yamanaka to hang around with. Something in her mind has changed her, and she didn't want to comment on it.

Sakura then pulled herself up from the bed, as she looked at herself in tall mirror that was infront of her "Good morning, Forehead.." she whispered to herself, as she then opened her closet.

Lost of choices appeared, but she then soon spotted a Red dress with a sign of a O In the back. A smile came up those exhausted lips as she would lift it from the hanger and grab it out of the closet. She then grabbed her green shorts, slipping out from her PJ's and put the cute outfit in store for her on her body.

**This is it Haruno Sakura! Let's show them how to do this! **Inner Sakura replied.

_"Oh be quiet! I'm not doing anything, I'm a loner now. I don't need silly people to tolerate with!" _Sakura screamed into her mind.

**Oh whatever! Come on! You can't just give up Sasuke-Kun! **Inner Sakura growled in the back of her mind.

"Too late" Sakura whispered, as she then tied her headband in her hair.

Sakura then walked out of the door, and began walking down the street. Busy and annoying people ran around stating they're is going to be New Ninja in town. She just huffed and contiued the procedure of walking to class. Then her eyes widen when a Sudden long blonde hair girl with a purple outfit appeared infront of her. Her eyes would then settle down on Sakura.

"Konnichiwa Forehead!" Ino screamed out.

Sakura just looked at her in the face of annoyance, and carried on walking. Leaving a very confused Ino behind. Sakura didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to be by herself. Which was probably going to be hard to do.

Sakura then reached to the academy, seeing all the former academy students. Sakura blinked a blonde that was blush at her. _That Naruto.._She thought as she would then glaze at the person he was sitting by. _Sasuke..._She looked him, he was very calm and just stared at the window waiting for it to be over with.

Sakura just let a sigh escape her lips as she would sit down in the corner, all by herself. _I suppose this is the seat for me.._Sakura concluded in her mind as her Light green orbs would then concentrate that the desk.

"Yo, Sasuke what's wrong with Sakura" Naruto stated as Sasuke just looked at him in response. Naruto sighed as he then would stare at Sakura, with a worry posture.

Sasuke just then turned her head around to see a uncomfortable Sakura. He never seen her be like this before. He always thought that on the first day of seeing him for a long time. She would call out his name being a annoying fangirl she was. Well used to be.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino then ran up to him with her bubble light smile. Sasuke just sighed at the girl's presence.

"Aww Sasuke-kun isn't it okay If I sit next to you." Ino then would push her hands against Naruto's jacket and drag him out of the seat, having a loud 'Thump' occur seeing him hit the floor.

Ino smiled as she would take her seat, resting her arm against the table, and her head in her hand while she looked Sasuke. Sasuke glared at the girl which frightened Ino a little. Ino's smile would then turn into a frown, as she inched away from Sasuke slowly.

Sakura on the other hand, just repeated sighed and looked at the desk. Her thoughts filling up in her mind. Like _What will happen now..? _and _Will Sasuke ever accept me or anyone accept me in this type of way.._Sakura just fought with her mind.

**Geez. You can't possibly get away with this! **Inner Sakura then appeared.

_"Why Not?" _Sakura asked in Suspense.

**1. You're not good at it. 2. You can't hiding your feelings forever about Sasuke-Kun!** Inner Sakura spat out.

She was right, She couldn't keep her thoughts and focuse on Something else, Uchiha Sasuke would always be there. She known it. But, maybe if she respected his space, Which little did he have. Then, maybe he might appreciate her as a friend aleast.

Iruka then came out with a sheet of paper in his hand, Sakura then glided her focuse on the teacher. The room then was complete shuddered with Silence.

"Alright then, Everyone in this team will be giving a 3 Man Squad" Iruka announced.

Ino squealed as her light blue eyes focused on Sasuke. Sasuke just growled and remained calm, which he could do alot.

Then Sasuke just had his hands folded against the desk. "_Three man Squad..? Now that's really going to slow me down.." _Sasuke stated into his mind. But, He knows that if he doesn't get put with his so called 'Fangirls' Then he should do alright.

"Alright, Team 7 Will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto's screamed out in shock "What why Sasuke?" He pointed a finger at him. Sasuke just moved his Oynx gaze at the kuncklehead blonde.

Sakura on the other hand was complete surprised, She lifted her mouth to speak. But, instead she'll let Naruto talk for her.

"NO! I DON'T WANT SASUKE-TEME ON OUR TEAM!" Naruto yelled as Iruka looked completely upset by his following actions.

"Well, We put groups judged by experience and lack of excellent in being a Ninja, Sasuke had the best Test scores while you Naruto, had the worst."

Everyone laughed in the room, making Naruto sit back down with his arms locked against his chest, mumbling words that couldn't be heard by the nuscience around him.

Sakura gulped while following emotions were then trying to spill out. But, Sakura couldn't say anything.

**YES! We get to be on Sasuke's team!** Inner Sakura jumped on and Gasped in shock and excitement.

_"Wow..It must be the best day of my Life.."_ Sakura stated Sarcastically.

**Oh come on Sakura! You always wanted to be with Sasuke! This is you're chance!** Inner Sakura said as she would squeal at the moment.

_I suppose so.._Sakura thought, as she lifted her eyes at a certain black haired. Sakura gasped in her mind, we she saw Sasuke's eyes meet Sakura's. Sakura couldn't draw her attention away from the boy.

**Black Eyes...**

**Black Hair..**

**Muscular Body..**

Sakura shook her head, as her eyes then left his. Sakura had a light crimson red blush appear on her face. Sakura pushed her face against the desk, feeling the wood, as she then would calm herself down.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's reaction, as he would soon turn around, with his arms crossed to his chest. _Hm..I suppose this will be fun.._Sasuke popped up the thought in his mind. Sasuke knew that he probably won't get bothered by Sakura, but Naruto would be really annoying and a nuscience to his training.

"Next Team will be Team Number 10, Consisting of Yamanaka Ino, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji" (Urgh, sorry forget his last name. Poor me)

"WHAT?!?!?!" Ino screamed out as Nara would smirk beside her.

"I get destiny always takes it's tole" Shikamaru chuckled, as Ino's face flushed with madness.

Ino sighed as she stared at the fat person eating chips infront of her, she pressed her hands against her head and pulled herself downwards making a Awkward face. _What a fatty.._

"Anyways, You will be meeting you new Sensei's soon." Iruka responded as his presence then exited the room.

Sasuke sat up from his seat, as he then head towards a certain pink haired in a slow pace. His hands were in his pockets, and his face remained emotionless.

"Hm, I suppose I should sit by my teammate." Sasuke responded. Having Sakura then sit up in shock, her head then slowly faced up, as she would have her eyes connected yet again, to Sasuke's.

"Um, Alright then.." Sakura scooted over having Sasuke then sit by her. Sakura tried to hide her blush, which was working for a bit. Sasuke just looked at her and shook his head.

"Anyways, I suppose we'll be on the same team as that Naruto. Might aswell communicate as much as we can" Sasuke grunted as he said that. Sakura's face just fluttered up. She couldn't keep her blush away much longer.

Everyone then left the room. Leaving a Blonde, Raven and Pink haired girl boredly waiting for they're sensei.

"Urghhh, Wear is he?" Naruto winced as he grew very impatient.

"Shut up, Dobe. Maybe when Iruka said you're name he decided not to come." Sasuke huffed slightly. Which made Naruto very pissed off.

"Oh! Right! You're just the one being call slient, Maybe if you speak up we could get more done!" Naruto growled.

"Whatever, Sorry. Don't think sensei would like you yapping you're mouth every 1 second, It's like you're freaking eating all the time" Sasuke stated. Sasuke and Naruto then stared at each other. While Sakura just sighed. _"Get here soon..."_

10 minutes passed then a Masked face appeared in the room.

"Hello, And I'm seeing these are my Students." Kakashi looked at the 3 Genins.

"And you are..?" Sakura asked.

"Hatake Kakashi, you're new former Sensei. You must be Haruno Sakura." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"..Yeah. I am." Sakura let a light smile appear in the distance. Sasuke just smirked at it, as he couldn't keep his mind off a certain cherry blossom.

"Nice too meet you, We might aswell learn stuff about ourselves, How about Naruto goes first.."

Naruto prouded jumped up as he would then put his hand on headband. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and different kinds of ramen.. But, I like one ramen, It's really good. And--"

"Just shut up..About Ramen" Sakura choked out as she was getting a little annoyed.

"..Aww..Okay. Anyways, I wanna grow up to be the Future hokage!" Naruto then smiled widely as Kakashi just stood there._..Like he's going to make it._ Kakashi sighed in his mind. Then following his eyes on Sakura.

"You're turn.." Sakura sighed, as she was opening her lips to speak.

"My name is Haruno Sakura..I don't really like anything anymore..I'm just trying to become a compairable shinobi. Nothing really that great...I just hate myself, And I hate everyone else that hates me. I don't really get along with anyone anymore and I really don't wanna speak to anyone anymore." Sakura stated as the 3 Boys then fixed her eyes on her.

**You didn't just say that...**Inner Sakura choked out.

_Urgh, Dammit..I did. _Sakura sighed, as her glaze was then on the Males.

"What?" Sakura blinked in confusion as they stared at her. Kakashi sighed as he put his hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk later, Sakura."

Sakura gulped. She's really done it this time. Now, Everyone will know what she is now.

"Anyways, Sasuke it's you're turn." Kakashi glazed at the raven haired, as Sasuke then had his glaze fall against Sakura as he spoke.

"...I don't like that many things. I'm searching for training to complete one simple task. To kill a certain man..And rebuild my clan..Those are my deepiest intentions."

Kakashi crossed his arms to his chest. _Figures..._Kakashi sighed in his thought.

"Anyways, tomorrow meet me at the Park, We need to get to some training" Kakashi stated as Naruto jumped in the air.

"Yeah! Training can't wait!" Kakashi locked his eyes on the boy. "And..you might not wanna eat." Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura gasped in shock as they're face then turned annoyed.

"Alright, Cya tomorrow everyone. Bring all you're equipment."

Sasuke and Naruto left, as Sakura then tried to leave. But, then a certain man stopped her and put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura gulped as she lifted up her head towards the man.

Kakashi smirked as he turned Sakura around and placed a kiss on her lips. Sakura eyes then soon widen, pressing a hand on his chest, trying to force him away. Kakashi then moved her body against a wall as she then put his hands upwards against the wall, having her then locked in. "Kakashi...stop!" Kakashi then moved his lips down against her neck, nibbling and sucking on it. Sakura then moaned in pleasure, Kakashi just smirked as she then fell under his control. Kakashi moved his hand underneath her red outfit, reaching her green shorts. He then would pull them down, having appeal her panties.

"Kakashi! Please don't do this!" Sakura screamed, as Kakashi pressed her lips against his, his Hand would then trail around his hands around her panties then slipping down, having her womanhood show. Sakura winced as she didn't wanna lose her virginity. Sakura then looked into Kakashi's eyes seeing that he was control. "Omg..." she whispered, as Kakashi then pushed is finger in her. Sakura screamed in pain, as she would cling to Kakashi's shoulder, Kakashi smirked as he started pumping his fingers in and out of her, then drawling a second finger in. Sakura screamed in pleasure everytime he made a thurst.

"Kakashi..Oh..Kakashi-sensei faster..please" Kakashi smirked at her words as he then drawed three fingers in her. Sakura moaned as she felt it coming. Sakura lauched on tighter to Kakashi's arms as she was about to reach her climax

"Kakashi..." she breathed as it then collasped. Leaking out of her, Kakashi brang his fingers to her mouth as winced and pushed him away, tears coming out of her eyes.

"How dare you!" Sakura screamed as she ran away from the scene.

"Wait, Sakura! Someone was controling me! Please don't go!" Kakashi shouted out in the distance, but she told herself to keep running.

Sakura then felt her hit something, sending her back flying to the ground. Sakura sat up and opened her eyes. Seeing a familar onyx eyed boy infront of her.

"Hn...What are you doing out this late?" Sasuke would ask as he scanned her body, looking that she had no Shorts on. Her eyes would then glaze up in tears.

Sasuke eyes would soon widen slightly at her position. "Sakura...?" Sasuke then kneeled down to her as Sakura then pressed her face against his chest.

"Sasuke-kun! Kakashi tried to..." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence. She was crying like never before. Sasuke growled and cletched his teeth. Then, putting her arms around the females sadden figure, and pressing her to him.

"It's Alright Sakura...Let's go home" Sasuke blushed at the fact she was half naked. Sasuke then picked up Sakura bruital style, Carrying her off to his house. Sasuke then heard a slight purr of the woman then falling asleep in his arms.


	2. Tears just keep coming

Sasuke then laid Sakura down on the couch, looking at her condition.

"What the hell did he do to her..?" Sasuke whispered as she sat down by the sleeping cherry blossom, as she moved her hair that covered her eyes.

Sasuke growled at her half naked body, the intense was just running through his veins. _How could he do this..She's so innocent..so fragile"_ Sasuke then continue to eye Sakura. His mind was racing with thoughts that Kakashi done with her.

Sakura's eyes then lifted open slightly, still watery from the tears. She moved her lips slowly to say a Usual saying But, in a low toned..sadden voice. "Sasuke-kun...?"

Sasuke smirked as he looked down at Sakura, Sakura then soon got up and looked around the room. Kind of dark painted but really pretty, everything was organized.

"What I'm I doing here..?" She questioned. Sasuke smirked and lifted himself upwards from the couch.

"I brang you here because you fell asleep. Is that Alright?" Sakura hid a blush, as she nodded a 'Yes' in response.

"Anyways, you want a glass of water or something?" Sasuke questioned towards the girl. Sakura just shook her head as she would stare down at her lap, which was covered up by a blanket.

"No..Thank you." Sakura looked away, she couldn't hold her tears any longer. One tear escape from the grasp of her eye, as it fell down her cheek.

Sasuke saw the tear and soon pulled Sakura's face around, wiping the tear away with his thumb. "What did he do to you..Sakura?"

Sakura could feel the emotion running upwards in her body. She wanted to scream out, But in the same time she did not. Sakura sighed as tears would then fall unstoppable down her cheeks. _Man..Kakashi must of really hurt her..._Sasuke thought as his attention was locked on the Miserable woman.

"He..He...touched me" Sakura choked out. Sasuke's eyes widen. _Omfg..That Pedophile._ Sasuke's emotionless face then lacked with Concern. He didn't want to show it. He didn't know why either...

"Where did he touch you..?" Sasuke asked, But he was sure where Kakashi touched her. They'res no doubt about it.

"Down..there" She responded with a sadden voice. Sasuke knew it, But didn't think that was the case. He never seen any teacher perverted and gross enough to touch one of his students. Well atleast not down there.

Sasuke sighed as he thought he was going to regret his next action. He suddenly took the girl in his embrace, wrapping his arms around the figure, while the blanket slipped off. But Sakura knew he wasn't a pervert. She knew that I wouldn't touch her down there, Unless she wanted me to. But, What the fuck? I wouldn't that's just..That's just..

Sakura's eyes then widened suddenly to his movement, Sakura then hesitated to put her arms around Sasuke, but unfortunally, she did.

"Sakura, I won't let anything happen to you...Ever again." Sasuke stated as Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. She knew that she was protected in his arms. A slight blush came upon her face as the girl then backed out of the hug.

"Thanks..Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled, as Sasuke then looked down with a little blush.

"You maybe..Want to get changed.." Sakura gasped as she would cover herself. Sasuke smirked as he would then throw a pair of Shorts and Shirt at her figure.

"Go on and take a Bath, or Shower..Don't care what you do." Sasuke then walked out in the kitchen while Sakura then walked into the bathroom.

_Wow..Nice._ Sakura stated in her mind, as she would then press her red dress off her body, Leaving herself in her panties. Sakura then took the remaining of her clothes off and got into the shower. Sakura wetted her hair running her fingers through the bubble gum pink hair of hers, as she would then reach towards the Shampoo. Something appeared in a 'Poof'.

"Hello, Sakura.." Kakashi smirked as he saw her in her naked form. Kakashi pressed her against the wall, as his fingers then crawled against her thigh towards her enterance.

"Miss me?" Kakashi asked. Sakura couldn't face him. Sakura let out a scream that could be heard.

"Sakura!" Sasuke ran to the bathroom door as he would try to twist the door. It was locked.

_Dammit..._Sasuke thought. As he would try to break the door down.

"Awww, Sakura..Don't ruin our fun." Kakashi smirked, as his mouth would soon suck on her breast, as she would then squeeze the other.

Sakura bit her lip. _Don't you DARE moan Sakura._ She thought in her mind.

Kakashi then started sucking louder. Sakura then let out a shattering scream which made Sasuke have goosebumps all over.

_The window! _ Sasuke then ran out the door and climbed to the top of the roof, Then leaning towards the side of the house, he broke the glass window moving his figure into the scene.

Kakashi smirked. _That little brat got in..._Kakashi would then get out of the shower as he would face Sasuke. "Can't you see we were having fun?" Kakashi then grabbed a kunai from his pouch as it was pointed as Sasuke.

Sakura just standed they're naked. Trying to cover herself with her legs and arms. Sasuke then grabbed Sakura and pushed her behind him. Protecting her with his life.

"Fuck off, You little disgusting pervert" Sasuke commanded. Kakashi just stared at Sakura quite impressed.

"Let me get Sakura..You're a A size? Really really Impressive" Kakashi laughed.

Sasuke would then cover up Sakura completely. Her head was remaining showing as Sakura found tears upon her eyes once again. She couldn't bare it..She didn't want Sasuke to get hurt because of her. It's just..so wrong.

Kakashi would then glide himself to Sasuke, twisting his fist around and punching Sasuke in the gut, having him fly back towards Sakura. Sakura caught him atleast, as he was holding his gut. Sasuke blushed at the naked Sakura that was behind him. But, he didn't keep it for long. He soon got up and launched himself at Kakashi. Smirking at his moment, Kakashi then grabbed his hand and placed it behind his head laying him straight on the ground.

"Hm..You're a Genin. I'm a Jounin they'res no way you can get me" Kakashi then twists Sasuke's arm making him scream in pain.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura then grabbed the kunai and stabbed Kakashi in the shoulder. Making him wince back at Sasuke's figure, then grab Sakura by the neck and squeeze it tightly.

"You little...Bitch" Kakashi then tightened it. Sakura gasped for air which was not reaching her lungs. Sasuke then got up and kicked Kakashi in the gut having Sakura then collasp from his hand. Sasuke then reached for her and caught her in his arms.

Sasuke then sat her down as he looked at the injuried Kakashi, Kakashi then flew upwards and pressed a kunai through Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke then soon fell backwards and hit the ground hard. Sakura's eyes widen as Sasuke was cletching his stomach in pain. Kakashi just growled as he would then disappeared completely due to his wound.

Sakura ran to Sasuke, who was cletching his stomach. She knew that he was in pain, it's written all over his face.

"Sasuke-Kun..." Sakura pressed against her lips. Sasuke winced slightly as he sat upwards.

Sakura then grabbed some Bandage tape and some liquid to stop the bleeding. Sakura then pulled Sasuke's shirt off to see his bare chest. Sakura then wrapped the bandage tape around his chest.

"It might ache for a little bit..But, atleast it will stop and heal..the bleeding and wound" Sakura whispered in a low toned voice.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura, his back was against the wall. _So beautiful..when she's naked..She's beautiful any way.._

Sasuke then looked at her form again. He felt something inside of him that he never felt before..**Lust..** Sasuke tried to shake the thought of his head** Desire..**Sasuke sighed from the fighting and given up.

"Sasuke-Ku--" Sakura was cut off by his kiss. Her eyes were then completely frozen in shock. _Uchiha Sasuke kissing me? No No No.._She thought. She would then press her lips against his, as she felt his moist Saliva. Sasuke then bit her lips asking for enterance in her mouth which, Sakura gladly gave. Sasuke's tougue then slipped into her's guiding himself around the walls and sucking on her tougue.

"Sasuke-Kun.." She moaned, as Sasuke would soon have her pressed up against a wall, Sakura wrapped her legs around Sasuke, Which Sasuke pressed his hands against her thighs to keep her up.

Sasuke then continued to roam freely through her mouth, Her moaning practually made him erect. Sasuke then pressed his lips away from hers.

"Mind if we take a shower together?" Sakura giggled at his question. Sasuke smirked as he would then unbuckle his bants, leaving him with only boxers. Sakura's blushed at this. Sasuke looked at her then pulled his boxers off leaving his hard member restrained.

_I won't hurt her..I won't I promise.._Sasuke then picked up Sakura and placed her in the shower.

Sasuke turned the shower on, Switching the it to all the way hot and some cold. Sakura shook at the temperature of the water. Sasuke then raised his eyebrow.

"Too cold..?" Sasuke questioned. Sakura shook her head slightly.

"No! It's fine!" Sakura smiled. _God I love that smile.._Sasuke then brought his lips in to her's once more. As Sakura would then press herself against him. Sakura moaned when he felt his member hit her clit. Sasuke trailed his lips down towards her breasts and put it in his mouth and sucked on it. Sakura moaned at this her back was then soon against the wall.

"Oh..Sasuke-kun..Mmm" Sasuke loved the intention of making her moan. He felt his member grow harder. Sasuke then wrapped her legs around him, His worried eyes were then peirced at Sakura.

"This might hurt a little bit" Sasuke stated, Sakura didn't care. She was making love or Doing "it" with the man she loved. Nothing mattered to her.

Sasuke then thursted into her. Making her scream in pain, Sasuke looked at her facial feature and slowed down slightly. He continued pumping while Sakura then through her head backwards, against the wall. Her pain then soon came into pleasure.

"Faster...Sasuke-kun." Sasuke then pushed faster as Sakura screamed, But her scream was silence by his kiss. Which she always kissed back. He went faster with each thrust which made Sakura sit they're in total pleasure and lust. Her eyes were half open and her cheeks were soild red. Sakura just wrapped his arms around Sasuke and nibbled on his neck. Sasuke continued to pleasure he with each thrust.

Sasuke then felt it coming, So he went as fast as he can, She was tightening up around him, he pushed so hard on the last thrust that she then reached her climax. Sticky cum then poured out of both of them, they both collasped while the running water was pouring on them. Sasuke then pulled Sakura against him, as he laid his head on her shoulder. Sasuke wasn't done making her healed yet. Sasuke then pressed two fingers in, Sakura moaned as she tightened her grip around him.

Sasuke then continued thrusting his fingers against her womanhood, Sakura moaned so much at this, she climaxed again. Sasuke brought his fingers out of her and slowly licked up the cum.

Sakura then grabbed the Shampoo and scrubbed one of another's hair, Sakura smiled as she sniffed the good scent. "Wow. this smells good." Sasuke chuckled as he brought the shampoo down in his hand and scrubbed in to the Pink haired, "Ah..Yes, but you smell even better" Sasuke laughed as a blush rised up on his woman's cheeks.

Sasuke and Sakura then exited the shower, putting on they're new set of clothes. They then went up to his room, Sakura laid down on the bed as Sasuke was right beside her, Sasuke took her into his embrace and nibbled on her ear.

Sakura giggled as she pressed his hands at his chest, Sakura cuddled herself up into his arms and fell asleep quickly.

Sasuke moved the pink haired's hair as he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight...My cherry blossom."

- - - - - -

**Wow. I so rock xD Sorry, It had to be shorter. It's almost bed time I have to go to bed early now because School starts. Urgh! Well. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
